Lazos
by Nemue
Summary: [HHr][Oneshot]Intercambio mavideño de LPDF. No soy buena cn los summary's, sorry. Harry desea expresar su amor hacia Hermione, pero la pregunta es, ¿de que manera lo hará? Bueno, eso mismo es lo que se pregunta el ojiverde. RR


**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son mios, solo soy dueña de las situaciones en que los personajes son puestas.

**Lazos**

* * *

We've been to hell and back again 

_Hemos estado en el infierno y de regreso_

Through it all you're always my best friend

_A través de todo tu siempre eres mi mejor amiga_

For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do

_Por todas las palabras que no dije y todas las cosas que no hice_

Tonight I'm gonna find a way

_Esta noche voy a encontrar una manera_

I'm all about lovin' you

_Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti_

"All about loving you" Bon Jovi

* * *

Tras el nublado cielo se podía apreciar como el mediodía llagaba sobre la ciudad. 

Usualmente los habitantes de Oxford solían hacer su rutinaria ida al trabajo, o en este caso, su regreso de ello; pero, en una de las orillas de esta ciudad se encontraba un trío de jóvenes, los cuales se encontraban en mucho movimiento.

Usualmente el pelirrojo Weasley más chico a estas horas aun se encontraba en un profundo sueño, pero este día no era como cualquier otro, ya que sus amigos le pidieron su ayuda para una mudanza.

Y ahí se encontraba el, con 3 cajas en sus manos, las cuales no eran tan livianas como uno podría esperar, especialmente si eran de la joven Granger.

-Diablos Hermione¿acaso aquí traes tu colección de libros, o qué?

La susodicha volteo a verlo. Levaba consigo un paño atado a la cabeza, cubriendo así su castaño cabello. Se podía ver que su rostro estaba levemente empañado de sudor haciendo brillar su rostro, debido a todo el movimiento de esa mañana, la cual aún no terminaba.

-¿Tiene algún problema con ello?-dijo Hermione, mientras alzaba la ceja que caracterizaba su persona.

Ron dudó. En estas circunstancias el sabía que todo lo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra, y más aún cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga. Y por el estado en que se encontraba bien sabía que podía recibir una buena cantidad de hechizos si no cuidaba lo que decía.

El joven apretó los labios, tratando de reprimir las palabras que podrían cambiar su estado de salud.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Déjalos en la habitación al fondo

-De acuerdo-dijo, mientras se dirigía a la habitación mencionada

-¡Y todavía faltan otras cajas con lo mismo!

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo- Ya sabía que tenías muchos, pero no pensé que tomarías mi broma en serio y que realmente le harías competencia a la señora Pince.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además¿a quien le hago daño si tengo unos cuantos libros?

-¡A mi espalda! Y no son "unos cuantos", señorita competencia

-¡Ronald!

-Ron…no te estas ayudando-dijo Harry, que iba entrando por la puerta principal

-Pues dile a TU amiga que yo ya no voy a mover un dedo por sus "unos cuantos" libros.

-¡Ron…!

-Yo lo haré, Hermione.

-Gracias Harry, eres un amor

-Un amor mi trasero, el quiere algo más…

-Ron, cállate. Ven, y acompáñame.

-¿A dónde van a ir?-pregunto Hermione

-A con tus padres por lo que queda

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí sola?-dijo, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Va a ser rápido¿vale?

-De acuerdo-dijo después de unos segundos y lo soltaba mientras el joven le daba un beso en la frente.

-Ya volvemos

Y mientras ellos salían una joven rubia junto a una pelirroja venían a su encuentro

-¿A donde van que no me llevan?-pregunta la hermana del pelirrojo

-Con los suegros de aquí mi estimado amigo.

-Suerte-dijo Luna con su habitual alegría

Y tras esta pequeña conversación los jóvenes marcharon mientras las chicas se encontraban con su amiga.

-¿Como va todo por aquí?-pregunta Ginny mientras observa el interior de la casa

-Excelente, los chicos fueron por lo que restan de mis cosas haya con mis padres.

-¿Harry ya trajo lo suyo?

-Si, al fin y acabo no eran muchas cosas las que todavía estaban con sus tíos.

-Es una casa hermosa-dijo Luna mientras salía de uno de los cuartos

-Lo se, aunque aún me siento…no se, siento que hay demasiado espacio para nosotros dos. Le había dicho a Harry que mejor rentáramos un apartamento, pero de repente un día me trajo y…aquí estamos hoy…Aún no me lo creo.

-Y… ¿aún no han hablado de dar el…siguiente paso?

-Siempre que hay una alusión al tema se pone muy nervioso-dijo Hermione dándoles la espalda y cruzando sus brazos mientras observaba la casa.

-Pues, mudarse acá no es exactamente no hacer alusión al tema-dijo Luna

-¿Ya te imaginaste, no?

-Si…Yo lo amo y estoy lista para lo que el futuro nos brinde…pero no estoy segura si el se siente igual.

-Seguro que lo hace Hermione

-No es que dude de él…pero sus reacciones me ponen nerviosa.

-Vamos, olvida eso y vamos a terminar de desempacar¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba del brazo y las 3 chicas de dirigían a las cajas que se amontonaban en el rincón.

Mientras, Harry y Ron se dirigían a las afueras de Oxford en rumbo a la casa de Hermione.

-¿Por qué no podemos solo aparecernos y ya? Así no tardaríamos tanto en el trasporte y nos ahorraríamos tiempo.

-Por que no hay un centro de aparición cerca de la casa de los Granger.

-Aún así¿Por qué tuvieron que mudarse ahora?

-Hey si tienes quejas ve a con Hermione; ella hace los itinerarios yo solo los sigo. Ya llegamos.

Los chicos bajan del carro para encontrarse con Elizabeth Granger que los recibe con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a Alexis Granger con su callada y penetrante presencia.

-¿Vienen por lo que queda, chicos?

-Si. ¿Solo es lo que esta en su cuarto?

-Si, pasen. ¿No quieren algo de tomar?

-No, gra…

-Si por favor-lo cortó Ron

-Ok, ustedes suban y hagan lo suyo.

-Gracias Sra. Granger

-Sin pena Harry, llámame Eli

-Gracias…Eli

Harry entro al cuarto de su novia, seguido de Ron, y pudo notar que había unas cajas aún sin termina de cerrar.

-Yo hago esta y tu termina esa de haya¿vale?

-Si, si, de todas formas no tengo otra opción-dijo Ron y tras ellos recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

-Pues perdóname pero no es mi culpa que tengas resaca

-No tengo resaca…además no podía dejarlos así, este es un día importante¿no?

-…Si-dijo Harry mientras miraba las cosas que tenía Hermione en la caja aún no terminada con sonrisa en el rostro.- Sabes, esto es tan real que aún no puedo realmente creerlo.

-No me vengas con cursilería; pero dime¿por qué comprar una casa? Pensé que se ibas a ir a un apartamento, o algo por el estilo.

-Lo sé. Solo que un día pase por la casa y algo me hizo sentir que debía comprarla…Me imagine en ella, junto a Hermione y caí en el cliché que nunca creí que iba a caer, al menos no a esta edad.-decía Harry, mientras tomaba y observaba los objetos de la caja

-¿Cuál?

-Que…que quería tener una familia viviendo ahí y…al imaginarme con Hermione sentí como si la casa me dijera '¡habítame, habítame!'

-Yo pensé que desde que llevaban un año ya te habías figurado así.

-A decir verdad, no. Yo sabía que quería pasar mi vida junto a Hermione, pero aún no estaba seguro que quería casarme

-¿Y ahora lo estás?

-Pues…

-Aquí esta las bebidas, espero que les guste.

-Gracias Eli-dijo Harry mientras recibía su vaso

-Por nada, si necesitan algo chicos, solo avísenme- y tras esto salió de la habitación, dejando en silencio a los dos chicos.

-Se parecen mucho-dijo Ron

-Si, cuando vine a visitarla una vez y me presento formalmente como su novio recuerdo que las observaba a las dos y encontraba tantos detalles de su expresión corporal iguales a Hermione que me sorprendió. Pero la personalidad que tiene Hermione es casi la misma que la de su padre.

-Entonces no deseo verlo enojado

-Yo también-dijo Harry mientras tomaba un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado, muy al estilo Hermione.

-No me has contestado-dijo Ron, distrayéndolo del papel

-Lo he pensado demasiado, créeme. Es verdad que a pesar de todo, el solo imaginarme como…su esposo, me pongo nervioso. No se si seré tan competente como para llenar sus expectativas.

-Harry, Hermione a estado contigo tres años, sin contar los años anteriores, y a accedido a vivir contigo en una casa en la cual tu te imaginaste con ella…creo que no necesitas más pruebas.

-Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero, aún así¿cómo y cuando se lo diría? Es un asunto muy complicado-dijo el ojiverda mientras volvía su atención al papel, abriéndolo.

Al abrir por completo el papel pudo notar una clase de lista con la escritura claramente de una niña pequeña.

En la parte superior decía con color morado: "Deseos y cosas favoritas" y tras ello venía una lista. Pudo observar que al transcurso de cada línea la letra se iba cambiando, como si cada punto fuera incorporado en diferentes etapas de la vida de Hermione más hasta que en las líneas finales el escrito era la pequeña pero legible y cuidadosa letra de Hermione.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué es eso; que lees?-dijo Ron mientras se asomaba por el hombro de su amigo.

_1.- Tener unos guantes tejidos por un amor_

_2.- Dormirme viendo las estrellas_

_3.- Saber la receta secreta de nana --_

_4.- Correr bajo roceadores de agua :D_

_5.- Ver Londres desde lo máaaaas alto..._

Y así la lista seguía, y Harry la leía mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba más y la ternura en sus ojos se desbordaba.

-¿Esto es de Hermione?-pregunto Ron tratando de quitarle la lista de las manos, en lo cual fracaso.

-Así parece, solo ella desearía tener su propia biblioteca casera¿no?

-Cuantos años habrá tenido

-No tengo idea, pero esto me da una idea Ron, una muy buena.

-Harry¿por qué no eres normal?-pregunta Ron mientras se ponía un gorro y salían del apartamento de este, en el cual pasaron la noche ya que la casa aún no estaba habitable.

-Soy Harry Potter, nada en mi es normal, recuerdas.

-Nah, cuando te conviene no eres normal. Por que no te conformas con una proposición normal, comun y corriente y ya. Cualquier persona se conforma con eso-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraban a una joyería.

-Pero Hermione no es cualquier persona, Ron-dijo Harry mientras observaba detalladamente los anillos.

-No necesitaba tanta miel¿sabes?

-¿No tiene algo más que los anillos convencionales?-pregunto Harry al encargado del lugar

-Ah, veo que busca originalidad, joven. Si me permite un momento

-Creo que es la única vez que he visto que vayas a gastar tanto dinero.

-Alguna vez lo iba usar¿no?

-Mmmje.-dijo Ron mientras levantaba los hombros y asentía

-Esta clase de ejemplares son muy raros en encontrar, pero afortunadamente tenemos en nuestra posesión este anillo.

-Es hermoso

-Y tiene cara de Hermione¿no?-dijo Ron mientras se burlaba de la cara de su amigo.

-Por tu bien mantente callado Weasley…Me lo llevo

-Excelente elección, joven.

-Andando, aun tenemos muchas vueltas que dar-dijo Harry mientras salían de la tienda

-¿Vas a buscar todo lo que viene allí?

-Eso pretendo

-Entonces no tengo otra opción, verdad

-Mmm…no, no tienes-dijo mientras subían al automóvil

-Espero que al final de esto comer un gran helado

-Yo pensé que ibas a ponerte más exigente-dijo Harry- Por cierto, creo que los padres de Hermione tenían una caja de sus pertenencias en el sótano, así que vamos a ir por ella antes

-Como digas amigo

Al llegar con los Granger, Eli los dirigió al sótano mientras decía que la esperaran un momento.

Mientras esperaban Harry sacaba la lista y leía lo que encabezaba esta: '_Tener unos guantes tejidos por un amor_'. "A que se referiría con eso"- se pregunto mentalmente Harry.

-Aquí esta, esto es un regalito para ustedes dos para la casa Harry, amor. Espero que nos inviten pronto

-En cuanto este lista y presentable, Eli-dijo Harry sonriendo-Bueno, nos vamos. Muchas gracias por el regalo

-De nada, y nos vemos pronto Harry. ¡Amor, los chicos ya se van!-dijo mientras llamaba a Alexis Granger, que salía del sótano.

-Hasta luego Harry, Ron-dijo, mientras estrechaba sus manos.

-Hasta luego

Condujo por unos minutos y se estaciono para pensar en lo que decía la lista, mientras se volvía a preguntar a que se habría referido Hermione con el pedazo de "por un amor"

_La casa estaba llena de personas. Muchas de ellas hablando de diferentes cosas; cosas que aún no comprendía la pequeña Granger._

_Volteara donde volteara veía muchas piernas y al subir la vista veía a varias personas familiares para ella, como los vecinos, o unos amigos de sus padres._

_Y hablando de sus padres, ella los buscaba por toda la casa._

_Su papi había estado muchos días haciendo el regalo de su mama ya que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero los días anteriores había estado ayudando y aprendiendo de su papa a como tejer._

_El estaba haciendo algo muy complicado y le dijo que esperaba que a su mama le gustara lo que hacía. Veía como cada día mientras su mama no estaba en la casa su papa sacaba rápidamente unas agujas de tejes (así es como le dijo que se llamaban) y se ponía a téjelo que iba a ser el regalo de su mama._

_Antes de empezar a hacer su regalo ella y su papa fueron con su nana y le pidieron ayuda._

_Desde entonces trataban de ir todos los primeros días para que les enseñara a tejer._

_Cuando no podían ir con nana ella y su papi se sentaban enfrente de la chimenea prendida y luego el le daba leche calientita y se quedaba dormida en sus piernas mientras el continuaba con su trabajo._

_Ella también había tejido algo para su mami, por eso quería verla cuando abriera sus regalos. Cuando pensó que se los habían tragado las personas los encontró sentados en el comedor. Su mama ya había empezado a abrir sus regalos, así que Hermione se apuro en llegar a ellos, esperando que su mama aun no hubiera abierto sus regalos._

_-Este es de Hermi y mío. Feliz cumpleaños Eli-dijo mientras le daba el regalo a Hermione y esta se o daba a su mama_

_-Gracias mis amores-dijo mientras desenvolvía su regalo._

_Dentro de la caja se encontraban un par de guantes tejidos a mano por parte de su papa y un tejido el cual tenía escrito con el mismo estambre "Felicidades Mami"._

_-Amor, pequeña…no se hubieran molestado…gracias, me encantan-dijo Eli mientras abrazaba a Hermione y le daba un beso en la frente y luego abrazaba a su esposo y lo besaba._

_Hermione observo maravillada la escena. Vio como los ojos de su mama brillaban y su cara se enternecía._

_Siempre le gusto ver como sus papas se abrazaban, siempre que los veía ella deseaba tener ella también un amor que la mirara y la abrazara como su mami lo hacía con su papi._

-¿A que se referirá con "por un amor"?-se volvió a preguntar Harry en voz alta

--Pues…no tengo idea. A lo mejor cuando estaba pequeña le decían amor, o algo por el estilo. Su mama se refiere a todos por amor, también.

-Quizás sea eso…Algún incidente o momento habrá vivido que haya deseado también unos guantes tejidos. Quizás lo habrá vivido y oído por su mama, o su padre…el caso es que sean tejidos a mano¿no?

-¿Vas a aprender a tejer?

-¿Y por que no?

-Pero la única persona que conocemos que teja es precisamente Hermione...y mamá…pero si le pedimos a mama le tendremos que decir para que quieres aprender y le tendrás que decir y ella le dirá a Ginny y Ginny le insinuará a Hermione sino es que le dice directamente, así que mejor no le preguntamos a mama.

-Si, creo que comprendí el punto.

-Bueno, veamos, que otra cosa podemos hacer que sea más directa

-Pues…-dijo Ron mientras le quitaba la lista-Mira, aquí hay una: _"Saber la receta de la abuela"_, podemos ir a averiguar de que receta habla; pero eso si, yo no voy a cocinar

-Sabes que si lo harás

-Presiento que esto va a ser muy complicado-dijo Ron mientras se estacionaban frente a la casa de la abuela de Hermione.

-Espero que esté en casa-dijo Harry mientras tocaba la puerta

Esperaron unos segundos para encontrarse con la presencia de una señora mayor, de cabellos casi en su mayoría blancos y una sonrisa que hacía esta pareciera más joven.

-¡Querido, que alegría volverte a ver! Pasa, pasa-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y los dejaba entrar.

-¿Como a estado señora?

-Muy bien, espero que tu igual; pero dime¿qué los trae por acá?

-Bueno…como explicarlo…venimos a…

-Pedirle sus recetas-dijo Ron jovialmente

-¿Mis recetas?

-Si, bueno…es que…lo que pasa es que…

-Pues déjame decirles que les han informado mal.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo solo tengo una receta que nadie a podido conseguir de mi parte; ni siquiera la insistente y a veces agobiante de Hermione. Pero si me das un motivo lo suficientemente importante serás merecedor de esta receta. Primero¿Qué tipo de receta hablamos?

-Galletas-soltó Ron de repente

-Querido yo no soy una abuela convencional; además nunca me gustaron hacerlas, así que me especialice en otro postre, el cual es…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Harry, esperando una respuesta

-Bueno…quizás sea de…su postre favorito, pero…

-Pero¿que?

-Es solo que, si es lo que imagino entonces sería algo que ya me ha regalado…hace unos años, cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts…yo creo que es…pay (pie)

-Veo que has sido dulcemente engañado, querido. Si, creo que recuerdo esa vez en que mi nieta vino y me la pidió aún con más insistencia que antes…

_-Nana, por favor…esto es muy importante para mí-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en posición de suplica._

_-Ya te dije, dame un motivo con la valides suficiente como para darte la receta-dijo su abuela, mientras sacaba unos trastes de la alacena_

_-Es…es….es superación personal nana-dijo mientras desviaba la vista de la mirada de su abuela._

_Ella sabía perfectamente para que necesitaba la receta._

_Estaban de vacaciones de su sexto curso en Hogwarts y había estado en contacto con su mejor amigo Harry Potter. En una de sus ultimas cartas había mencionado que le iba a preparan algo muy especial para su cumpleaños y se sentiría muy tonta e inútil si hacía o no cumplía con su promesa._

_Pero el punto de esta situación es que no podía decirle a su abuela, sería muy vergonzoso que después de todos los años de lucha y después de la escena que acababa de hacer le dijera algo tan…cursi…y ella no era de esa clase de jóvenes. Siempre quiso salir del esteriotipo y caería en uno si le dijera a su abuela que lo quiere preparar para su amigo del cual ella…del cual ella estaba enamorada._

_Pero eso era algo que no lo quería admitir; simplemente eso no era algo común en su comportamiento. Definitivamente sentirse de esa manera era algo completamente nuevo para ella y eso era lo que la frustraba, el no saber como confrontar un lío de sentimientos como los que ella tenía, ser impotente ante algo tan complejo, algo que incluso el ser humano reacciona diferente dependiendo de su persona._

_Definitivamente estar desarmada ante algo como aquello le causaba mucha frustración; y si lo admitía en voz alta solo lo haría más real de lo que ya era; sin contar que si se lo mencionaba a la persona que más admiraba desde pequeña se sentiría muy avergonzada. Usualmente era muy abierta con su abuela, pero la joven le tenía cierta admiración que hacía que ella sintiera que no podía caer en el error de cometer un error ya que no quería desilusionarla._

_Por esa razón no podía exponer su debilidad ante este tema tan complejo a su abuela. Simplemente no podía…no podría decirle como es que una persona la hacía temblar al posar su mirada en ella, no podía decirle que con una sonrisa de él podía cambiar todo su mundo, no podía decirle que con el solo hecho de mirarlo podía hacer que todo su juicio se fuera por la borda. No podía decirle que el ojiverde era su debilidad, su taló de Aquiles, que él era la razón por la cual Hermione podía llegar a extremos por solo hacerlo feliz. Por que ella sabía que Harry Potter lo valía, por él valía la pena hacer todo lo que ella nunca creyó hacer._

_-Hermione, veme los ojos y dime cual es la verdadera razón de todo esto. Se honesta conmigo._

_Hermione volteo a verla con ojos suplicantes, intentando hacerle ver que no podía decirlo._

_-Puedes usar todo lo que tengo en la alacena y tratar de hacer el postre, pero mientras no seas honesta conmigo no podré darte la receta jovencita.-dijo la señora después de dar un suspiro y continuar con lo que previamente estaba haciendo_

_Hermione cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y coloco su cabeza en ellos. Quería pedirle perdón a su abuela por no poder decirle la verdad; así que solo se deseo suerte ante el trabajo que iba a tener que hacer esa tarde._

-Yo ya sabía que no me iba a decir; así que deje a mi imaginación las suposiciones sobre el verdadero por que. Creo que hasta ahora estoy conociendo la respuesta de ello. Pero ahora ya sabes de qué receta se estamos hablando; solo necesitas tener un motivo que me convenza para que yo te dé mi receta. Y ahora no nomás por ser tu te la daré por cualquier excusa barata; seré tan firme como lo fui con Hermione una vez, si no eres honesto conmigo dile adiós a la receta-dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un trago al a bebida que tenía en las manos

Harry observo sus manos y pies al agachar la mirada; en algún momento u otro nana iba a enterarse, pero él quería que todo se mantuviera en secreto, solo Ron y el conocían esto…pero por otro lado sabía que no podría mentirle…Pero entonces recordó lo que alguna vez dijo "_Haría todo por ella_", y esto era solo una prueba más. Así que, decidido, levanto la mirada para confesarle sus intenciones.

Saco su cartera y de ella saco el papel de la lista. Lo observo unos segundos antes de entregárselo a la abuela de Hermione. Ésta la tomo y empezó a desdoblarla.

-Hace unos días tuve una conversación conmigo mismo, antes de empezar a mudarnos a la casa. Sabía que pronto íbamos a dar el siguiente paso, pero debo admitir que yo no estaba seguro, no de que no la amara, por que créame, amo a su nieta con todo mi ser; sino que dudaba de mi mismo, de si realmente podría hacer un buen papel…bueno, no como una actuación, sino que no sabía si sería lo suficientemente bueno como para llenar las expectativas de Hermione como…esposo. Yo se que soy una persona no muy estable por ser quien soy y por mi pasado, y no quería que eso pudiera dañar nuestro futuro; además de que si dábamos el siguiente paso sería como caminar vendado, no sabría que hacer, nunca tuve yo un prototipo de cómo actuaban o como es la vida compartiéndola con Esa persona, por que definitivamente mis tíos no me eran de muy buen ejemplo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de vivir con mis padres como para darme un ejemplo…Pero entonces, después de oírla hablar de cómo íbamos a acomodar todo en la casa y como ahora esto era una vida juntos, una vida de dos personas siendo una, escuchar como ella me quiere en su futuro a pesar de todo…en ese momento supe que quizás sea un inexperto, y quizás nunca logre saber como usualmente es este nuevo camino…pero que junto a ella voy a descubrirlo e incluso formar nuestro propio camino sin seguir esas absurdas "reglas" si es que usualmente existen…que caminaría vendado todo lo que fuera mientras que ella este conmigo, guiándome…guiándonos mutuamente.

"Cuado fui a recoger lo ultimo que tenía Hermione en su casa me encontré con esa lista y supe que ya había encontrado el inicio de ese camino; no quería hacer nada que fuera muy convencional, quería algo especial, algo que ella mereciera, entonces supe que esa lista era mi punto de partida, y estoy dispuesto a conseguir todo, incluyendo esa receta así sea que tenga que permanecer aquí el tiempo que se necesite.

-Harry…creo que es hora de hacer pies (pay)

-Gracias-dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Dale un respiro Harry, la necesitamos viva para que nos diga como VAS a hacer esto

-A no jovencito, aquí nadie va a ser observador, así que ponte un mandil por que nos vas a ayudar a hacer ese postre.

Y así empezó la tarde más educativa que pudo haber tenido Harry, sobretodo Ron.

Por supuesto la abuela de Hermione le dio la receta a Harry, pero hizo que ellos prepararan unos cuantos pays (pies) para ver si los preparaban bien.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo un momento solos por que voy a comprar más ingredientes

-De acuerdo nana-dijeron en unísono mientras continuaban con su platillo.

Nana estaba poniéndose su abrigo cuando sonó el timbre

-Un momento-dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse con su nieta preferida- Hermione¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo nana lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos jóvenes pararan en seco sus actividades y se voltearan a ver.

-Nada, solo visitándote un rato

-Pasa querida, dime, yo se que hay otra razón-dijo nana mientras seguía a su nieta que se dirigía a la cocina. Con fortuna los chicos se habían metido en el armario que tenía toda clase de utensilios de limpieza.

-La verdad es que iba a seguir acomodando la casa, pero Harry salió muy temprano con Ron y no lo he visto desde ayer, además de que no quiero acomodar yo sola-decía Hermione mientras cruzaba la puerta que dirigía a la cocina

-Es compresible

-Estas haciendo pays, entonces creo que tuve mucha suerte en venir hoy-dijo mientras observaba lo que habían dejado a medio hacer los jóvenes

-No son para ahora, pensaba llevárselos a ti y a Harry mañana.

-Que bien…pero nana, contéstame algo¿cuándo me darás tu receta?

-Ya sabes cuando, Hermione.

.No, en realidad no lo se

-Desperdiciaste la única oportunidad que te había dado, acuérdate que esas son oportunidades como el cometa Halley

-No podía decirte, nana

-¿Por qué no?-dijo nana mientras guardaba todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar

-Por que…me avergonzaba

-¿Qué cosa?

-La razón por la que te lo pedía

-¿Y cual es esa razón?

-Mmm…pues, la quería para… ¿realmente me harás decirlo, no?

-Ya me conoces

-Pues…en su momento era para…Harry...le había dicho que le daría algo así para su cumpleaños…pero me avergonzaba admitir que…bueno, tú sabes

-Amor adolescente

-Quizás…pero ya ves hasta donde llego¿no?

-Y me siento feliz por ello, pero debo correrte, hija, por que no puedo dejarte ver los ingredientes, además de que voy a comprar algo a la tienda.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy

-Me saludas a Harry-dijo mientras salían por la puerta principal

-Lo haré, te quiero Nana-dijo mientras se despedía de su abuela y marchaba

-Por poco, espero que los chicos terminen para cuando yo vuelva.

Y así estuvieron los chicos toda la tarde, tratando de cocinar ese postre que tanto le gustaba a Hermione mientras nana los instruía en como ir haciéndolo.

-Harry, puedo ver de nuevo esa lista

-Si, por supuesto-dijo Harry mientras se la entregaba.

Nana empezó a leerla y tras avanzaba su lectura una sonrisa se iba expandiendo y unas cuantas risas salieron de su boca.

-Hay, mi nieta…queriendo hacer lo que no la dejaban

-¿Quién no la dejaba hacer que?-pregunto Ron mientras levantaba su lista hacia nana.

-Como esta de: "_Mojarme en la lluvia_" o "_correr sobre rociadores de agua_"…cuando Hermione era niña solía caer fácilmente en enfermedades, era muy enfermiza y sus padre la sobreprotegían casi de todo. Una vez salió al patio de su casa mientras llovía sin el permiso de sus padres; a consecuencia cayo enferma con una muy alta fiebre durante una semana. Nos preocupo a todos.

-Pero…en Hogwarts casi nunca se enfermo, sino es que nunca se enfermo-dijo Ron recordando su pasado en la escuela de magia y hechicería

-Quizás fue por que sus defensas aumentaron cuando creció, o por que con magia podían curar todo en instantes, y ya saben lo precavida que es su amiga-dijo Nana observándolos- Quizás fue ambas-dijo mientras devolvía su mirada de nuevo a la lista

-¿Hay algo en la lista en lo que nos pueda instruir? Usualmente Hermione no habla de su niñez, así que no se el por que de algunas cosas en la lista-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a descansar

-Pues, la mayoría eran cosas que sus padres no la dejaban hacer, aunque no lo creas. Hermione siempre fue obediente y responsable de pequeña; pero cuando desea una cosa puede ser muy insistente, y son contadas las veces en que desobedeció a sus padres, la mayoría de esas cosas están en esta lista, ya que las realizo quizás solo una vez, como: "_Comer dulces sin que me regañen_"; tu sabes que sus padres son dentistas y he ahí el por que. Pero aquí hay una que disfrutaba tanto cuando era pequeña, creo que era una de sus diversiones preferidas: "_Que me den vueltas en el aire_"; uno de mis hijos solía hacerlo cada vez que la visitaba, siempre que lo hacía Hermione no dejaba de sonreír. Disfrutaba cada momento con su tío, y solo su tío podía hacer esto.

-Me pregunto por que no hay nada en la lista como "quiero hacer un gran descubrimiento", o "quiero nombrar alguna cosa del espacio"

-No vas a encontrar esa clase de deseos por que ya lo hizo.

-¿Cómo, perdón?-dijo Ron volteando a verla, incrédulo

-Si, ya saben que como es Hermione, siempre buscaba hacer esa clase de cosas, en los proyectos de ciencias siempre destacaba por mucho; usualmente todo lo que podría clasificarse como estudio o académico lo conseguía

-Como lo hacía y hace aún ahora-dijo Harry mientras recordaba

-Por eso en la lista no creo que encuentres algo así.

-Desea cosas que cualquier niño puede querer, ella también fue pequeña-dijo Harry

-Exacto…estos son cosas que no podía alcanzar por completo. Algunas cosas ni siquiera las dejaban hacer. Es una lista de anhelos de un infante.

-Creo que entiendo…un poco-dijo Ron mientras fruncía un ceño de confusión

-"_Usar el sombrero de papi_". Eso yo se los puedo dar, aquí lo tengo.

-¿Por que querría un sombrero?-pregunta Ron

-Por que ese sombrero lo usaba su padre cuando salía a bailar con mi nuera, y cuando estaba en casa mi hijo se lo ponía y la tomaba en brazos y bailaba con ella. Era una escena muy tierna-dijo nana mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Mientras Harry se estaba imaginando como montaría todo el…"escenario", y donde o como lo haría…ya tenía casi todo, solo necesitaba juntar todas las piezas en una.

-Nana¿usted sabe tejer?

-Si querido¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me enseñe a tejer algo

-¿Quieres hacer…-dijo mientras repasaba la lista-…los guantes?

-Eh, si…, entonces ven, por que esto tardará unos días por ser primerizo

Al día siguiente Harry terminó de desempacar lo que tenía en sus pocas cajas. Tenía que ser rápido para poder ir a terminar los benditos guantes y hacer que Goñi se llevara a Hermione el día siguiente para hacer un punto en la lista, que era "_Llenar mi casa de luces_", lo que era perfecto, ya que Navidad estaba a menos de una semana, así que serviría para las dos cosas.

-Amor¿donde estuviste ayer?-dijo Hermione que llego por detrás y lo abrazo por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en él

-Acompañando a Ron a…hacer unos mandados

-¿Mandados, Ron?-pregunto incrédula mientras se separaba un poco de el para que este pudiera darse la vuelta y volverlo a envolver en sus bazos.

-Si, tú sabes…Navidad esta cerca y la señora Weasley le pidió que comprara algunas cosas

-Que extraño, usualmente Ginny la ayuda en eso

-Quizás Ginny estaba ocupada, amor.

-A lo mejor-dijo Hermione mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio-Te extrañé-dijo mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el.

Harry la observo y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos, acercándola para que así sus labios se encontraran con ternura, expresando el anhelo de quedarse así por siempre y que ninguno de los dos dudaría en dar toda una vida por sentirse como se sentían ahora. En el expresaban la tranquilidad y el descanso de saber que ante todo pronostico ellos podían encontrar el refugio y el amor en el uno del otro. Era un beso inocente que quería expresar todo y a la vez nada; lo único que deseaban era poder compartir estos momentos tan sencillos y simples, compartir esos pequeños detalles de la vida que sin el otro no serían lo mismo, ya que de esos pequeños detalles se formaba lo que ellos buscaban en términos simples, compartir esos momentos tan ocasionales que quizás a veces uno no les da la oportunidad, pero cuando se puede refuerzan y aclaran toda duda o todo miedo que existe en uno; esos instantes que sientes que todas las cargas que llevas simplemente desaparezcan.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-pregunto Hermione cuando se separaron unos centímetros

-Pues-dijo Harry, recordando que tenía que regresar con nana esa tarde para terminar los guantes-Ron me pidió que…

-¿Vas a salir con Ron, de nuevo?-dijo Hermione con un leve todo de enojo en su voz

-Es que…ayer le prometí que lo acompañaría

-Harry, nos estamos mudando…juntos. Este es un gran paso en nuestras vidas y en vez de acompañarme te vas a ir con Ron-pregunto Hermione mientras lo miraba con su ceja elevado y en su voz se notaba más que un poco de enojo.

-No es eso, es que

-Ya planeaste algo con Ronald. Harry, dime si realmente quieres hacer esto y que eso no es una excusa para salir d aquí

-No es una excusa Hermione

-¿Entonces que es? Se honesto

-Es solo que…Ron es un principiante en lo que se dice compras y tiene que ir a terminar lo que no encontró ayer y el no sabe moverse por la ciudad y me pidió que lo acompañara por que yo ya he hecho esto antes-dijo mientras trataba de que su voz no le temblara. Odiaba mentirle a Hermione, pero si no lo hacía acabaría por decir todo y arruinar lo que tenía preparado

Hermione lo observo fijamente con los brazos cruzados, aún con la ceja levantada, mirándolo como si no le creyera

-Ve con el antes de que se haga tarde-dijo por fin, mirando hacia un lado

-No estas…no estas enojada conmigo¿verdad?

Hermione guardo un momento de silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Ve antes de que te haga tarde, James

-Herm…-mientras trataba de abrazarla

-Ve-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual hizo que este se detuviera en seco.

El odiaba que ella estuviera así, y odiaba sentirse así.

-¡Alo chicos!-se oyó la jovial voz de Ginebra Weasley en el piso de abajo.

Hermione lo observó unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y bajar a donde su amiga se encontraba, seguida por Harry detrás.

-Hola Ginny

-Que cara¿que pasa?

-Nada. Harry ya se va.

-A dond…adios Harry-dijo la pelirroja, observando como su amigo salía rápidamente por la puerta y salía en auto-¿Que paso?

-Es solo que…volví a mencionar el tema de "un gran paso" he invento una excusa para salir de aquí

-Seguro que no fue así, Hermione

-Si lo fue…Ginny…su comportamiento me hace que dude tanto

-¿Dudar de que?

-Pues…a lo mejor este reconsiderando a vivir juntos o que le de miedo que esto pueda llegar a más.

-Hermione, antes de que saques conclusiones recuerda que el fue el de la idea de vivir junto, y en especial vivir aquí

-Por eso mismo tengo estas dudas¿Qué pasaría si se retracta?, y si ya no piensa que es una nueva idea y por eso tiene que irse con Ron, solo para que esto no se sienta tan real…

-No pienses así, Hermione. Ya verás que a lo mejor se fue con Ron para que lo ayudase a comprar algo para la casa y quiere que sea sorpresa, o algo por el estilo.

-Sería muy improbable, pero desearía que así sea-dijo Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro, tratando de controlar sus emociones. De nada la iba ayudar si seguía así, solo podía esperar a que su amiga tuviera razón, solo esperaba que su amiga tuviera la razón.

Horas después, mientras se encontraba terminando de tejer los guantes no podía dejar de recordar lo que Hermione le dijo. Le dolía mucho cuando Hermione no le contestaba directamente, y más aún cuando en la contestación se encontraba el James incluido. Le dolía el hecho de que Hermione pensara que él no quería hacer ese paso, y más aún que el haya tenido que mentir y dejarla con ese mismo sentimiento. Solo deseaba terminar con eso rápido y poder aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Mientras se encontraba en camino de vuelta con Ron (por que en la casa aún no terminaban) le marco a Ginny, esperando que ya no se encontrara con Hermione.

-¿_Diga_?

-Ginny, si estas con Hermione di que es número equivocado y cuelga y yo te hablo después, por favor no le digas a Hermione-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-_No estoy con Hermione, Harry. Pero dime, que traes entre manos; mira que dejaste a una Hermione muy agobiada y dudosa cuando te fuiste_

-Lo se, lo se. No sabes lo mal que me sentí. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que saques a Hermione de la casa todo el día de mañana. No dejes que ponga un pie en todo el día en la casa.

-_Harry¿Por qué me pides esto? Sabes que tendrás que decirme_

-Lo sabrás, tenlo por seguro. Pero no ahora. Solo hazme este favor, por favor.

-_De acuerdo¿hasta que hora me la llevo?_

-Hasta que yo te llame.

-_¿Y en donde la dejo¿En la casa devuelta?_

-No…bueno, si…si, llévala devuelta.

-_De acuerdo, pero me dirás, verdad_

-Si, te lo diré, pero…

-_No ahora, entiendo. Suerte con lo que estés haciendo. Besos_

-Adios, Ginny-dijo mientras colgaba. Ya había comprado las luces para la casa, mañana desde temprano iban a empezar a terminar de arreglar la casa fugazmente para que en la tarde todo estuviera listo.

A las 6 de la tarde Harry estaba terminado de colocar la última extensión en el techo de la casa.

Había tardado 3 horas en llegar TODA la casa de luces. Todo lo demás lo había empezado desde temprano. Había colocado muebles, camas, ropa, cuadros, todo lo que habían traído ahora estaba desempacado y acomodado.

Había, también, ido a comprar un árbol para lo que era ahora la sala. Era enorme y más verde no podía estar. En el había también tardado sus 2 horas en arreglarlo y colocarlo en donde se viera mejor. Lo que faltaba era lo que era de la cocina, platos, vasos, tenedores y demás, pero eso lo iba a hacer junto con Hermione.

Por fin había terminado la casa. Ahora tenía que ir a envolver los guantes e ir a recoger el postre con nana.

Tenía que apurarse para bañarse y alistarse. Después de darse un baño rápido y vestirse fugazmente con ropa casual salio rumbo a la casa de nana por el postre y la receta, ya que se la había encargado por que no confiaba en su memoria y no quería que se le perdiera. Después fue a envolver los guantes y a recoger el anillo.

Para cuando tuvo todo listo la noche había caído y el cielo estaba despejado de nubes, dejando ver la luna y las estrellas que parecía que a propósito estaban brillando en su mayor esplendor.

Observo la casa y, tras dar un suspiro de calma llamo a Ginny.

-_¿Diga?_

-Es hora

-_No, disculpe, este numero no es de Jimena Straight_

-Gracias Ginny-dijo antes de colgar.

Espero en los escalones de afuera por varios minutos. Junto a el había una canasta en donde estaba todo lo que iba a usar esa noche. Ignoraba en donde podrían estar y que tan lejos estaban, pero la impaciencia empezó a llegar y para calmarse empezó a repasar todo que iba a hacer.

Minutos después vio como Ginny se estacionaba frente a la casa, y como Hermione salía del auto. Tras bajarse solo oyó la despedida de Ginny antes de que esta se fuera.

Hermione observo extrañada el comportamiento de su amiga mientras veía como se iba antes de posar su mirada en Harry, que seguía sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

-Hola extraño-dijo Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos en las bolsas de los pantalones, ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba lentamente a Harry.

-Hola… ¿Dónde has estado?

-Creo que esa es mi línea

-Eh…si, creo que si-dijo mientras veía como Hermione se detenía frente a él.

-Entonces…

-Hermione, se que estos últimos días he estado ausente y que no he sido totalmente honesto contigo

-Lo sé

-Esta última semana he estado…haciendo cosas; planeando cosas…no te conté la verdad por que era una sorpresa para ti…no quería hacerte sentir mal con mi comportamiento, es solo que yo sabía que no iba a poder contener lo que llevaba guardando y no quería arruinar esta sorpresa…perdóname-dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-Harry...-dijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y acariciaba su mejilla aun de pie-eso es…bueno, es un alivio, pero también en muy dulce de tu parte...creo que yo también debo disculparme, he estado más…paranoica de lo normal, y estaba muy estresada por todo esto y…

-No Hermione, yo cause todo eso…Por ello te quise preparar esto

-¿Qué es "esto"?

-Cierra tus ojos y ya lo veras-dijo mientras se levantaba

-Okay,-dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, aquí vamos…solo sígueme-dijo Harry mientras la conducía dentro de la casa. La llevo adentro y la coloco en medio.

-Bien…abre los ojos

La chica los abrió y observo su entorno. Toda su rededor estaba acomodado, no hubiera creído que ayer seguía sin terminar si no era por que ella la había dejado así.

La sala estaba acomodad con sillones, la chimenea estaba prendida y al lado de esta, en una esquina se encontraba un enorme árbol de navidad adornado de muchas esferas, moños, listones y luces. Sobre la chimenea había cuadros con fotos de ellos y de sus amigos, al igual que de sus padres. Era como ella había imaginado que quedaría el lugar.

Al solo observar esto supuso que los demás cuartos estaban listos por igual

-Harry esto es…esto es…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, buscando palabras que pudieran describir la alegría que invadió su ser en solo unos instantes

-Todavía no termina, cierra os ojos otra vez-dijo Harry mientras la guiaba a uno de los cuartos del fondo. En la puerta se encontraba un moño de regalo; abrió la puerta he hizo que Hermione, de nuevo, se encontrara en el centro de la habitación

-¿Lista?

-Si

-A la cuenta de tres…uno, dos…tres

Y tras decir esto la chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a ella una sala aparentemente expandida por magia en la cual se encontraban varios anaqueles con libros en ella. En frente de una de las paredes se encontraba un escritorio con su respectivo asiento, y sobre el escritorio se encontraban más fotos.

-Harry…como…cuando… ¿como supiste que…?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Harry mientras la observaba, divertido

-Que yo siempre quise tener mi propia "mini-biblioteca"…es…

El chico solo sonrió

-Y esto es solo el principio, ven-dijo mientras tomaba su mano y salían de la casa.-Quédate aquí-dijo mientras se acercaba a un costado d la casa, buscando algo

-Harry¿Qué…?-empezó a decir Hermione pero que callada por la intensa luz que emanaba la casa. Abrió los ojos lo más que podía para observar como la casa estaba iluminada por miles de luces, en algunas partes era de un solo color, en otras de todos colores, lo que la impactaba es que la casa estaba repleta de puras luces navideñas. Se veía claramente, ahora que observaba mejor que en la parte de arriba estaban acomodadas las luces por verde blanco y rojo, y en la parte de abajo era una revoltura de diferente clase de luces.

-Esto es…yo siempre quise que fuera así, siempre soñé con llenar así mi casa cuando era niña-dijo mientras observaba como Harry volvía a prender otras luces, pero estas era una extensión de estrellas que conectaban el techo de la casa hacia el césped en diagonal, separándose de las demás luces-Es mágico-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro y volteando a ver a Harry

El chico agarro la canasta que estaba aun en los escalones y se acerco a la chica. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo antes de decirle

-Sujétate con fuerza Hermione-mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura

Y en un plop desaparecieron.

Segundos después aparecieron frente a una gran estructura. Parecía una rueda de la fortuna, pero la diferencia era que esta estructura era mucho más grande y parecía tener una clase de compartimentos ovalados. Estaban frente al "London Eye"

-Acompáñame-dijo Harry jalándola a un compartimento que parecía que los esperaba.

Y justo cuando el chico cerro la entrada del lugar este empezó a moverse, elevándolos.

-Harry¿planeaste todo esto…para mí?

Harry solo le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si-dijo antes de pasar sus brazos envolviendo su cintura por la espalda y recargar su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

-Cuando…cuando estaba pequeña siempre soñé con, bueno, te parecerá raro, pero siempre soñé con subir al Big Ben y observar a Londres. Por supuesto nunca podría hacer eso así que soñaba con que algún día aprendería a volar o algo parecido en el cual yo podría contemplar Londres en todo su esplendor. Leía mucho sobre las estructuras de Londres y me fascinaba ver fotos y leer el significado de todas las estructuras. Siempre sentí que Londres guardaba tantos secretos, y tenía tantos lugares que no me sería posible ver todos a la vez, por eso deseaba poder observarlos de esta manera.-decía mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio. Siempre que estaban en esta posición la tranquilizaba, se sentía protegida, y más que nada, amada.

-Cuando construyen este lugar-prosiguió-estaba tan emocionada, pero a la vez tenía tantas cosas que hacer que nunca pude comentarle a mis padres que quería visitar este lugar. Esta es la primera vez que vengo-dijo Hermione, y así se quedaron un rato mientras subían cada vez más arriba.

Al llegar a la cima observaron todo Londres. Desde los pequeños suburbios hasta el imponente Big Ben. Era una imagen inigualable. Harry observaba mientras Hermione le señalaba lugares específicos y le relataba un pequeño resumen del lugar.

Y así estuvieron aún cuando empezaron a descender, hasta que Hermione tuvo una duda.

-Pero, aún no me queda claro algo de antes Harry¿como es que sabias lo de la casa?… ¿también sabías sobre esto?-dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba para verlo

-Bueno…como explicarlo…ven, siéntate-dijo mientras se sentaban en los asientos- Hace unos días, cuando fui a recoger lo que quedaba con tus padres¿recuerdas?, me encontré con que unas cajas no estaban terminadas. Así que empecé a…husmear lo que tenías en una de ellas. Ahí me encontré esto-dijo Harry mientras sacaba la lista y se la mostraba

-No puedo creerlo…creo que ya la había olvidado-dijo la joven. En su rostro se podía observar que recordaba ese pedazo de papel con tanta añoranza y cariño.

-Bueno, prácticamente ahí empezó todo, desde entonces estuve distanciado, tratando de conseguir algunas cosas, arreglando esto.

-Esto es muy tierno de tu parte Harry…no sabes cuanto lo aprecio-dijo mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo

-Te amo, Hermione

-Yo también te amo, amor-dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus ojos-No puedo creer que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacer esto por mí

-Por ti haría lo que fuera, Hermione-dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un dulce beso-Pero esto aún no termina

-¿No?

-No, tu solo no preguntes y sígueme

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti

Minutos después su viaje termino y bajaron del compartimento del London Eye.

-¿Ahora que sigue?

-¿Qué te dije de las preguntas?

-Vamos, solo una pista

-Ya verás impaciente

Y tras decir eso volvió a pasar su paso por su cintura y desaparecieron.

Segundos después estaban en un gran campo. Era una gran extensión de césped que estaba rodeada de árboles. Se podía oír el leve sonido de los animales que habitaban ese lugar

-No hemos salido de Reino Unido¿verdad?

-No, solo estamos en un parque

-Nunca he estado en este lugar

-Yo tampoco-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el césped

-Que hacemos aquí

-Solo hay que disfrutar de la noche, ven, acuéstate junto a mi-dijo Harry mientras la jalaba al suelo

Y así, tirados en el césped observaban las estrellas. Harry coloco uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza y en otro lo deslizo por los hombros de su novia, poniéndolo así como almohada.

-Es hermosa

-Si, las dos-dijo Harry apretándola más a él. Hermione solo sonrió, sonrojada. Después de tres años junto a él aún no se acostumbraba a que le dijera que era hermosa o derivados.

-El parque esta cerrado¿verdad?

-Sip

-Entonces como es que estamos aquí. Digo, dudo que este parque sea un centro de aparición, al igual que frente al London Eye.

-Bueno, se podría decir que pedí ayuda a varios de mis contactos

-Eso me suena a algo turbio

-Hey, alguna vez tenía que sacarle provechos a mi nombre. Y déjame decir que me dio excelentes resultados

-Así parece-dijo mientras cambiaba de posición y se recargaba en un codo para poder mirar a Harry con más claridad-Gracias Harry, realmente no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento-decía, mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico sus su mano libre

-Tu lo vales todo Hermione-dijo Harry besando la mano de Hermione que iba pasando por los labios del chico.

Se inclino hasta la altura en la que estaba el rostro del chico y miro sus ojos unos segundos antes de juntar sus labios con los de el.

Quizá solo haya durado unos segundos, pero en el Harry pudo sentir todo el amor que el alguna vez de pequeño deseo tener. Sentir como alguien lo amara incondicionalmente, alguien que siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que lo regañara y le hiciera ver sus errores, alguien con quien fue creciendo y madurando a lo largo de su vida. Quizá cuando el era niño deseaba un amor de esa forma de parte de unos padres, pero ahora, con sus 22 años meses atrás cumplidos podía aclamar con orgullo que no solo una sola persona le podía brindar todo eso que deseo, sino que también lo ama con el hombre que era ahora, con todas sus imperfecciones.

Muchas personas decían que el o ella no era la persona perfecta, y lo eran, ellos sabían que su pareja no era perfecta. Pero ellos sentían que no necesitaban que su pareja fuera el prototipo de perfección para el mundo, sino que fuera perfecta para ellos mismos; que fueran esa mitad que los complementara, y así, siendo perfectos el uno con el otro.

La perfecta pareja imperfecta.

-Hermione, necesito tu opinión acerca de algo

-¿Sobre que, amor?

-Es que hice esto-decía Harry mientras sacaba el pie de la canasta-pero no se si me quedo bien

-Pues, lo probaremos-dijo Hermione mientras Harry le daba un tenedor junto con su postre favorito. Hermione tomo un pedazo y lo degusto lentamente, captando por entero su sabor-Esta delicioso, amor. Pero¿sabes?, me recuerda a como sabe…bueno, sabe como los que hace nana.

-Quizás tenemos la misma receta-dijo Harry divertido mientras la observaba

-No…no te creo-dijo una impactada Hermione- Es imposible que te la haya dado, incluso a mi nunca me la dio.

-Pues, ya vez

-Tu eras el que estaba con nana esa tarde¿verdad?-indagó Hermione mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor

-Puede ser

-Eres increíble James Potter

-Bueno, algo debí aprender de ti Jane Granger

-Un no puedo creerlo, llevo casi 18 años tratando de sacarle esa receta a nana y tu solo necesitaste una tarde.

-Hey, en algo debía ser bueno, además, recuerda, soy el fantabuloso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, fue una labor sencilla

-Si, si, échamelo en cara, niño-que-puede-morir-pronto, Esta vez solo ganaste la batalla

-Nunca saldría a la guerra contra ti

-Así me gusta-dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca

Harry miró su reloj.

-Ya es hora

-¿De que?-dijo Hermione que aún se comía el postre

-Ven, ponte de pie

-¿Qué pasa?

-Espera unos segundos…o si, lo olvidaba-dijo mientras se agachaba y sacaba algo de la canasta-Faltaba algo muy importante-dijo Harry mientras le colocaba un sombrero que parecía de los años sesentas…el famoso sombrero de Alexis Granger

-El sombrero de papa-la cara de Hermione parecía que volvía a ser la de una niña pequeña.

-Tres, dos, uno

Y de la nada agua empezó a mojarles por completo. Los rociadores de agua del parque se encendieron, mojándolos lentamente de pies a cabeza.

-Harry, te amor-dijo Hermione pasando sus brazos por el cuello de chico, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Yo también te amo, mi Hermione-dijo mientras abrazaba de la cintura t la levantaba de sus pies, empezando a dar vuelas entre los chorros de agua.

Rieron con alegría mientras se mojaban como dos pequeños en el agua. Todo estrés, todo nerviosismo, toda carga parecía desaparecer con cada rodeada de agua, que parecía lavarlos de todas esas preocupaciones humanas para solo dejarlos como ahora estaban, dos personas alegres de estar juntos, divirtiéndose y compartiendo un momento que permanecería en sus memorias por siempre.

Finalmente, cansados, cayeron al suelo, exhaustos.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Hermione recuperando el aire perdido

-Si-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y buscaba lentamente algo en sus bolsillos. Saco de ellos un carrete de hilo blanco.

-¿Para que es eso, Harry?-dijo Hermione, sentándose frente a él

El joven tomo un largo pedazo de hilo y lo corto lo que lo unía al carrete. Tomo la mano izquierda de Hermione y empezó envolverlo en su dedo anular.

-Hace varios días años, una noche tenía una especie de insomnio. No podía conciliar el sueño, no sabía por que. Así que decidí ponerme a pensar en mi vida y en las cosas que he hecho en todos estos años. Todas las hazañas y travesías que he vivido en el colegio, todos los amigos y amistades que he forjado. Con cada uno de ellos he creado un lazo, un lazo de amistad, de respeto, de cariño que tengo por todos ellos…pero reflexione más y descubrí que todos esos años, solo había una persona que estuvo junto a mi lado y que nunca se había echado para atrás en los momentos más importantes y en los más simples de mi vida. Esa persona eras tú. Conocí a través de ti lo que significaba amistad, le pude poner una definición gracias a ti. También me di cuenta que en cada memoria que iba recordando siempre aparecías tu, a mi lado, haciendo que me superara día a día. Fue esa noche cuando me plantee si lo que sentía por ti no era solo amistad. Pasé todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de olvidar las pocas conclusiones que saque hasta que llego la noche y me di cuenta había pasado todo un día pensando en ti. Fue tan impactante que en cierta forma que me asuste. Esto que sentía era tan grande que no lograba distinguir en donde empezaba y en donde terminaba. Ahora, hace unos días tuve esa clase de insomnio de nuevo y observe la vida que había creado los años después a esa conclusión. Me di cuenta que hemos formado (así como forme lazos con otras personas), un lazo muy fuerte. Estos últimos tres años, junto a ti, me han dado una nueva razón para seguir mi camino y salir adelante. Amarte a sido mi mayor prioridad y me di cuenta que esta era la forma en que quería sentirme por el resto de mis días. Hace tres años cortamos todo lazo de amistad que había entre nosotros para formar uno nuevo, un lazo entre dos personas que se aman, que lleva consigo la relación que antes llevábamos y la nueva relación que estamos forjando consigo. Este día debo decirte que estoy dispuesto y listo para cortar de nuevo ese lazo que une a dos personas en sus extremos para crear un nuevo lazo que nos junte y no haga uno solo. Por eso, en este día, te pregunto a ti, Hermione Jane Granger si ¿estas dispuesta a cortar ese lazó para crear uno nuevo, junto a mi, al aceptar casarte conmigo?-dijo Harry mientras terminaba de enrollar un pedazo del hilo en su dedo para después tomar el extremo de este y hacer deslizar por el anillo de compromiso hasta el dedo de Hermione.

La joven estaba impactada, tenía sobre su boca su mano libre tapando la expresión de asombro que tenía en el rostro. Vio como el anillo se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a su dedo, encajando exactamente en el.

Esta vez no pudo contener sus lágrimas, así que las dejo correr a su antojo, mezclándose aún con el agua que seguía mojándolos. Simplemente no podía creer, hace solo un día temía que el hombre que amaba dudara sobre un futuro juntos y veinticuatro horas después lo tiene frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio. Era como un sueño, pero ella supo, sintiendo como el agua corría por todo su cuerpo que eso no era un sueño, y que definitivamente esto era tan real como las lágrimas que lloraba. Se sintió afortunada que una persona como Harry la quisiera a ella como su compañera de vida. E indudablemente ella lo quería a el para lo mismo. Así que sin hacerlo perder más tiempo contesto a su pregunta.

-Si, estoy dispuesta Harry, junto a ti-la joven apenas podía hablar ya que parecía como si su voz tratara de huir de ella. Rió junto con él antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarlo con todo el amor que solo ellos s podían profesar.

Esta demás decir que al día siguiente ambos amanecieron enfermos, al igual que Hermione recibió los guantes de un amor el día de navidad.

Quizás te gustaría leer que vivieron felices por siempre, pero no lo hicieron, no es que no hayan vivido el resto de sus días juntos sino que ellos, al igual que nosotros no sabían lo que la vida les iba a deparar. Puede que hayan tenidos sus buenos momentos, al igual que sus malos momentos. Quizás tuvieron momentos en lo que simplemente no querían sentir nada y otros en los que sentían todo.

Pero lo importante aquí no es el como vivieron el resto de sus vidas, sino que vivieron…juntos, compartiendo todo esto…juntos…y así lograron vivir compartiendo una vida unidos el uno por el otro.

FIN

* * *

Looking at the pages of my life 

_Mirando las páginas de mi vida_

Faded memories of me and you

_Recuerdos desteñidos tuyos y míos_

Mistakes you know I've made a few

_Errores, tu sabes, he cometido algunos_

I took some shots and fell from time to time

_Tomé algunas oportunidades y caí de vez en cuando_

**Baby, you were there to pull me through**

**_Nena, tu estabas allí para ayudarme a reponerme_**

We've been around the block a time or two

_Hemos estado por aquí algunas veces_

I'm gonna lay it on the line

_Voy a dejarlo en la línea_

Ask me how we've come this far

_Pregúntame como hemos llegado tan lejos_

The answer's written in my eyes

_La respuesta está escrita en mis ojos_

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

_Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo_

That takes me higher than before, and makes me want you more

_Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más_

I don't wanna sleep tonight; dreamin's just a waste of time

_No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo_

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

_Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido_

I'm all about lovin' you

_Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti_

I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby

_He vivido, he amado, he perdido, he pagado algunas deudas, nena_

**We've been to hell and back again**

**_Hemos estado en el infierno y de regreso_**

**Through it all you're always my best friend**

**_A través de todo tu siempre eres mi mejor amiga_**

For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do

_Por todas las palabras que no dije y todas las cosas que no hice_

Tonight I'm gonna find a way

_Esta noche voy a encontrar una manera_

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

_Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo_

That takes me higher than before, and makes me want you more

_Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más_

I don't wanna sleep tonight; dreamin's just a waste of time

_No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo_

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

_Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido_

I'm all about lovin' you

_Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti_

You can take this world away

_Puedes quitarme este mundo_

You're everything I am

_Tú eres todo lo que soy_

Just read the lines upon my face

_Solo lee las líneas sobre mi rostro_

I'm all about lovin' you

_Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti_

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

_Cada vez que te miro, nena, veo algo nuevo_

That takes me higher than before, and makes me want you more

_Que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más_

I don't wanna sleep tonight; dreamin's just a waste of time

_No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo_

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

_Cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido_

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**_Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti_**

**All about lovin' you**

**_Todo es amarte a ti  
_**

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Gracias a los que pudieron llegar hasta esta aquí; espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Prfavor si no es mucha molesia dejen un review. Gracias! 


End file.
